exopoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Tompkins
William Mills Tompkins was a former aerospace designer for in the early '60s,Douglas Product Planning Committee Meeting Minutes, 1963 who claimed to have witnessed, first-hand, classified live feed from the Apollo 11 Lander:Selected by Extraterrestrials: My life in the top secret world of UFOs..., by William Tompkins :Columbia: “There are other ships here, they are enormous.” Authenticity W. M. Tompkins had a solid career in rocket and aerodynamic designs. Thus, his methodical renditions of spacecraft should be measured with caution—as to how much of the features conveyed, are actually embellished, or too technical. The 3D-like appearance of the fleet, at the , may not have reflected the true contours of the actual ships (See also Extraterrestrial, morphology). However, the concept that Tompkins conveyed for the Apollo 11 encounter, has an over-all striking resemblance to the 2000 year old Secrets of the Lost Races: New Discoveries of Advanced Technology in Ancient Civilizations, by Rene Noorbergen (See also ). Space exploration hype The progress of the Apollo program, in the early sixties, created much anticipated hype for exploration, especially with a newly founded NASA that became operational 01 October 1958.Bilstein, Roger E. (1996). "From NACA to NASA". NASA SP-4206, Stages to Saturn: A Technological History of the Apollo/Saturn Launch Vehicles. NASA. pp. 32–33. ISBN 978-0-16-004259-1. Retrieved May 6, 2013. High hopes to establish moon bases, and Mars missions were on the plates of virtually every aerodynamics company wanting a primary contract with NASA. The Nova rocket concept series, was highly anticipated to take mankind to the stars. However, with a limited government budget, NASA could only do so much, and many proposals were dropped. By 1964, NASA decided that the Saturn rocket series best suited its agenda.Wikipedia, W. M. Tompkins was right in the middle of it all, when NASA awarded the contracts for designing the stage of the and rockets.Wikipedia, Nova rocket concepts were still being considered, but they were put on the “backburner” by NASA, only to be viewed as backup. When the secret space force Solar Warden (See US Space Force),True Disclosure, Solar Warden - Inception to Present Day, by Janet Glatz | 4 Oct 2016 was revealed to the World c. 2002, was immediately absorbed into the Wikipedia, and Solar Warden was given a new code name. In fact, all US Space Command centers were absorbed, as if hidden from public view. Now enter President Trump’s 2018 proposal for the US Space Force as a “Space Corps”."Space Force and Air Force will be 'separate but equal' branches,to stop space isis [President Trump says". . . June 18, 2018. Retrieved June 18, 2018. All of these measures pursuant of the Solar Warden. The hype of having the name “Solar Warden” in our vocabulary, has David Wilcock, Corey Goode, and William Tompkins owning Solar Warden as if it were their very own,COSMIC DISCLOSURE: FOUNDERS OF SOLAR WARDEN WITH WILLIAM TOMPKINS when none of them even knew what “Solar Warden” was before .Wired, UFO Hacker Tells What he Found, 21 June 2006 W. M. Tompkins' look-alike designs,https://goo.gl/images/Z4xzTi allegedly for the Solar Warden, should be taken with a “grain of salt”. Tompkins real feat, is his contribution to the the stage of the and rockets; as well as his close rendition of the space fleet at the Sea of Tranquility to the Zenú out-of-place artifacts (See also Artefactos quimbaya). References Category:Apollo 11 Category:Informants